1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure of a hair ornament which looks vivid, interesting and is easily assembled and disassembled so that it is convenient for a user to replace another ornamental block.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional main body of a hair ornament, such as a hair clasp (A) or a hair clip (B) etc., is integrately manufactured, and then an ornamental block is attached firmly to the main body by glue so that the ornamental block can not be detached from the main body. Therefore, a user must buy a plurality of hair ornaments with different ornamental blocks for uses in different occasions. They not only cost much but also occupy restoring space. Besides, a conventional hair ornament is stiff, plane and dull because the ornamental block is glued on the main body.